Furthermore, it is known that the sheath is retracted before positioning the stent within the vessel. A stent delivery system according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,617 comprises a catheter with a balloon for inflating a stent which is covered during delivering by a sheath. The sheath is axially moveable on the shaft of the catheter and can be retracted in proximal direction by pull-back means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,608 discloses a stent delivery device which comprises a hydraulically actuated retractable sheath. A pressurising fluid is either supplied by an inflation volume to a portion of a piston housing or is withdrawn from a portion of a piston housing, thereby actuating a piston. As the piston moves the sheath is retracted.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved stent delivery system with a protection sheath on the stent wherein its handling is simplified.
The object is achieved by the features of the claims.
In order to achieve the object, the invention is based on the following basic ideas.